


Forgotten

by Kevamie (ChildOfSolace)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/Kevamie
Summary: Based on prompts generatedhere
Relationships: Jamie/Kevin (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 5





	Forgotten

Jamie was in the middle of washing the breakfast dishes when Kevin came out of his room in his usual type of attire for dance instructing. His boyfriend headed towards the foyer in a rush, already running late. Jamie smiled in amusement when he noticed an item on top of the dinner table. The Latino always seemed to forgot things, running late or no.

The actor cleared his throat. "Sweetheart," he called out. "forgetting something?"

"Hm?" Kevin turned, his hand already to the door and sees his boyfriend smiling at him knowingly. He smiled, Jamie doesn't have a scheduled shooting until later and since that meant got to shower first, he was still sporting a bedhead. He was so adorable, how could he forget? "Right, let me fix that."

Kevin walked over, and Jamie yelped as the other pulled him in by the waist to press their lips together. "Goodbye kiss. See you later, baby." He started to turn.

"Uh," Jamie coughed, clearing his throat as he tried willing away the blush. "I meant... Your keys actually." He pointed at the table, "But thanks."

Kevin turned red as well. Without a word of response, he snatched the keys up and headed out.

Jamie laughed in adoration, thinking. _God, he's so adorable._

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin is about to leave for work. Jamie asks them if they've forgotten anything, and Kevin gives them a kiss. Jamie turns red and opens their hand to reveal Kevin's keys/wallet/etc., saying 'I meant this, but thanks.'


End file.
